Los canguros
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Misaki y Akihiko quedan a cargo de Mahiro durante dos semanas, debido a esto Takahiro acabará descubriendo que su hermano y su mejor amigo son algo más que compañeros de piso. Fanfic corto. Breve aparición de la pareja egoísta. Clasificado de T por el lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^**

 **Aquí os dejo un nuevo fic, este será corto. Solo serán 3 capítulos. Espero que os guste :)**

Misaki se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto con su pareja, él estaba viendo un concurso de cocina mientras que Usagi-san se encontraba leyendo un libro. Misaki jamás lo diría en voz alta pero le encantaban esos momentos en los que podía estar al lado de su novio simplemente sin hacer nada, era muy agradable disfrutar de la compañía del escritor. El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Misaki. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver de quien se trataba, era bastante inusual que su hermano le llamara a él y no a Usagi-san.

\- Nii-chan, ¿cómo estás?- Saludó el universitario.

- _Misaki, por aquí todo bien. ¿Tú como vas? Ya estás de vacaciones, ¿no?_

\- Sí, las clases acabaron ayer.

\- _¿Y tienes algún plan?_

\- ¿Eh? No, no tengo ningún plan…¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- _Misaki, tengo que pedirte un favor enorme._

 _-_ Claro, nii-chan, ¿de qué se trata?

\- _Me acaban de llamar del trabajo para decirme que tengo que ir a Australia, mi empresa está interesada en asociarse con una empresa de ahí, si todo va bien es posible que me ofrezcan un ascenso muy importante.-_ Explicó Takahiro mientras Misaki escuchaba atentamente. Usagi-san había parado de leer y estaba intentado escuchar lo que decía su amigo.- _Tengo que irme mañana mismo y Manami vendrá conmigo, no quiere que vaya solo. El problema es que no tenemos con quien dejar a Mahiro y no creo que sea posible que nos acompañe. ¿Te importaría cuidar de Mahiro mientras estamos fuera? Antes de que respondas he de decirte que no sé cuando volveré, yo calculo que las negociaciones nos llevarán unas dos semanas. Sé que es mucho tiempo y que son tus vacaciones y necesitas descansar._

\- Nii-chan, no te preocupes por Mahiro, estaré encantado de cuidar de él.- Dijo Misaki.

\- _¿De verdad? No quiero que te sientas presionado o algo, otra opción sería contratar a una niñera._

 _-_ No, esa no es una opción.- Dijo Misaki tajante.- Una cosa es que Mahiro se quede unas horas al cuidado de una niñera y otra que se pase dos semanas con una desconocida. No, ni hablar, para algo soy su tío, ¿no?

\- ¡ _Muchas gracias, Misaki, eres el mejor hermano del mundo. No te imaginas el peso que me acabas de quitar de encima!-_ Exclamó Takahiro alegremente.- _Oye, ¿y a Usagi-san no le importará que Mahiro se quede tanto tiempo con vosotros?_

 _-_ Claro que a Usagi-san no le importará, adora a Mahiro, es más, para él es como si fuera su propio sobrino.- Mintió Misaki ganándose una mirada muy sorprendida por parte del escritor.

\- _En ese caso en un par de horas os llevaré a Mahiro. Manami y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas que preparar y el avión sale mañana muy temprano._

 _-_ De acuerdo, le iré preparando la habitación.

- _Muchas gracias, Misaki, os veo en un rato._ \- Dijo Takahiro para después colgar.

\- Misaki, ¿qué ocurre?¿Por qué le has mentido a Takahiro?- Preguntó el escritor.

\- Mi nii-chan y su mujer deben irse mañana mismo a Australia por motivos de trabajo y me ha preguntado si Mahiro se puede quedar con nosotros y evidentemente le he dicho que sí.- Le dijo sabiendo que eso no le iba a hacer nada de gracia al escritor.- Nii-chan me ha dicho que es posible que tarde unas dos semanas en volver.- Akihiko puso mala cara y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Misaki comenzó a hablar muy rápidamente.- Antes de que digas nada ya sé que esto es un fastidio para ti, no te gustan los niños, soy consciente de eso, pero de verdad que me haría muy feliz que le cogieras un poquito de cariño a Mahiro, al fin y al cabo nosotros no podemos tener hijos y él es lo más parecido a un hijo que vamos a tener. Por favor, sé amable con Mahiro el tiempo que esté aquí, no te pido que juegues con él ni que te pongas cariñoso ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que no le pongas mala cara ni te enfades porque pase más tiempo con él que contigo. ¿Está bien?¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

\- Está bien, intentaré ser amable con el niño.- Suspiró Akihiko.- Pero que no se le ocurra acercarse a Suzuki-san.

\- Muchas gracias, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

Una hora después Takahiro llegó cargando en brazos a Mahiro, junto con una gran maleta. Misaki acababa de preparar el cuarto de invitados para el pequeño y Usagi-san se encontraba aún sentado en el sofá.

\- Takahiro, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo?- Preguntó el escritor levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la entrada donde estaban Misaki y Takahiro, quien todavía sujetaba en sus brazos a Mahiro.

\- Manami está acabando de prepararlo todo, por eso no ha podido venir a despedirse. Me ha pedido que os envíe saludos.- Dijo Takahiro soltando la maleta y llevando la mano que tenía libre a la espalda de Mahiro, quien tenía su cara escondida en el cuello de su padre.- Mahiro, ¿no saludas? Di hola a Misaki y a Usagi-san.- No obtuvo respuesta y el niño se abrazó más a Takahiro.- ¿No quieres ir con Misaki? Siempre estás preguntando por él.

\- Mahiro, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- Preguntó Misaki intentando mirar al niño a los ojos, pero Mahiro continuaba escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Takahiro.

\- Lleva así desde que le hemos dicho que estaríamos un par de semanas sin vernos.- Explicó Takahiro.

\- Papá y mamá volverán pronto, ya verás como el tiempo pasa muy rápido.- Le dijo Misaki.- Además estarás con nosotros y haremos muchas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó Mahiro sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Iremos al zoo, por ejemplo.- Dijo Misaki.

\- El acuario es mejor…- Murmuró Akihiko.

\- Y también iremos al acuario.- Le dijo Misaki y consiguió que Mahiro le mirara.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Mahiro? Te lo vas a pasar muy bien con los tíos.- Dijo Takahiro.

\- ¿Y al parque?- Preguntó Mahiro.

\- Claro, también iremos a jugar al parque.

\- Mahiro, papá se tiene que ir ya.- Dijo Takahiro dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo bajó al suelo y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.- Pórtate bien y haz caso de todo lo que te digan.

\- ¿Me traerás un regalo de Australia?- Preguntó el niño.

\- Si te portas bien.- Dijo Takahiro y se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo. Le dio un abrazo y después se incorporó para dirigirse a Misaki.- En la maleta hay un montón de ropa de Mahiro, algunos juguetes y medicamentos por si se pone enfermo. Creo que está todo lo que necesita.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Misaki.

\- Por cierto, últimamente le cuesta un poco dormir solo, por eso también he metido una lamparita en la maleta.- Informó Takahiro y se quedó un momento pensativo.- Y creo que eso es todo.

\- Nii-chan, vete tranquilo.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.- Cuidaremos muy bien de Mahiro.

\- ¿No puedo ir a Australia?- Preguntó Mahiro poniéndole a su padre su mejor cara triste.

\- No, lo siento, no puede ser. Pero te prometo que hablaremos todos los días, ¿está bien?

\- Sí, papi.- Asintió Mahiro aún triste.

\- Debo irme ya.- Dijo Takahiro mirando su reloj.

\- Avisad cuando lleguéis a Australia.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- De acuerdo.

\- No te vayas…- Dijo Mahiro abrazándose a las piernas de su padre y echándose a llorar.

\- Mahiro, ya lo hemos hablado. Papá se tiene que ir, pero te quedas con los tíos que van a cuidar de ti.- Le dijo Takahiro.- Siempre estás hablando de Misaki, ¿no quieres pasar unos días con él? Le puedes enseñar el cuento que te gusta tanto, lo he metido en tu maleta para que te lo lea antes de dormir.

\- ¿El de la ranita?- Preguntó el niño aún con los ojos llorosos pero ya más tranquilo.

\- Sí y también he metido el del soldadito de plomo. Ese también te gusta mucho, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, me marcho ya. Nos vemos pronto.- Dijo Takahiro y se fue rápidamente antes de que su hijo volviera a llorar.

\- Misaki, ¿papá volverá?- Preguntó Mahiro llorando un poco y acercándose a su tío.

\- Por supuesto que volverá. Tus padres no podrían estar separados de ti nunca, te quieren muchísimo.- Le dijo Misaki cogiéndolo en brazos y secándole las lágrimas.- Aún es pronto para cenar, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

\- Ver una peli.- Respondió el niño ya más animado.

\- ¿Qué peli quieres ver, Mahiro?- Preguntó Akihiko en un intento de ganarse el afecto de aquel niño solo con la esperanza de que Misaki le recompensara por ello.

\- De Disney.

\- Vale, eso es muy amplio.- Murmuró el escritor.

\- Cualquiera vale, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki.- Yo voy a ir a dejar sus cosas en su habitación, no tardo.

\- La Bella y la Bestia.- Dijo Mahiro sentándose en el sofá.

\- Está bien, ahora la pongo.- Respondió el escritor encendiendo la tele.

\- ¿Eres mi tío?- Preguntó de repente el niño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Papá ha dicho que eres mi tío, ¿también eres hermano de mi papá?

\- No, no soy hermano de tu papá.- Respondió Akihiko mientras ponía la película y se sentaba al lado de Mahiro.- Pero soy su mejor amigo y vivo con tu tío Misaki.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué qué?

\- ¿Por qué vives con el tío Misaki?

\- Porque sí.- Dijo el escritor.

\- ¿Y por qué sí?

\- Oye, ¿no querías ver la película?- Le dijo Akihiko y Mahiro se concentró en verla. Pocos minutos después bajó Misaki y comenzó a preparar la cena.

\- Tío Usagi.- Llamó el pequeño después de estar un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Bestia puede tener piojos?- Preguntó Mahiro sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- ¿Pero en qué estás pensando?- Murmuró Akihiko sorprendido.- Sí, supongo que sí, con esa cantidad de pelo...aunque más bien serían pulgas, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué no cambiáis de tema de conversación?- Preguntó Misaki desde la cocina.- Me está empezando a picar todo…

\- ¿Quieres que te rasque?- Le dijo el escritor sonriendo de lado. Misaki optó por ignorarle y seguir cocinando. Akihiko se levantó del sofá y se acercó a donde estaba su pareja.- ¿Has visto que bien nos llevamos Mahiro y yo? Ya somos uña y carne.

\- Usagi-san, no lleva aquí ni una hora.

\- Pues se me está haciendo muy largo. ¿Falta mucho para cenar?

\- Unos veinte minutos.- Respondió Misaki y el escritor asintió. Observaron al niño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá sin despegar la vista de la tele.

\- Es bueno saberlo.- Dijo de repente el escritor.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que si le ponemos una película al niño le da igual todo lo demás.- Le susurró al oído acercándose más a él.- Podremos tener sexo sin que nos moleste.

\- Siempre pensando en lo mismo…

\- No te hagas el santo que estoy seguro que tú también lo habías pensado.

\- ¿Cómo iba a pensar yo en eso?- Dijo Misaki mientras vigilaba el fuego.

\- Vamos a tener un niño en casa durante dos semanas, sin ningún tipo de descanso porque no tiene colegio, ¿de verdad que no habías pensado cuándo follaríamos?- No, Usagi-san, ni me lo había planteado.- Respondió sonrojado.

\- Mentiroso. Bueno, voy a seguir viendo la película que ahora viene mi canción favorita.- Dijo el escritor sonriendo. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Misaki y volvió al sofá donde estaba Mahiro.

Ya habían acabado de cenar, Misaki se encontraba recogiendo los platos, Akihiko se había ido a su estudio supuestamente a trabajar y Mahiro estaba entretenido dibujando. Misaki acabó de limpiar todo y miró la hora.

\- Mahiro, es la hora del baño. Ve a por tu pijama mientras yo voy llenando la bañera.

\- ¿Te bañarás conmigo?- Le preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

\- Claro.- Respondió Misaki y Mahiro subió las escaleras para coger su pijama. El niño no tardó mucho en llegar al baño donde la bañera ya estaba casi llena.

\- ¿Y el tío Usagi?- Trabajando.

\- ¿No quiere bañarse con nosotros?

\- Es mejor que no.- Dijo rápidamente Misaki con un sonrojo que trató de ocultar.- Cuando está trabajando no hay que molestarle, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo!

\- ¿Y tu ropa interior?- Le preguntó Misaki al observar la ropa que su sobrino había dejado sobre un taburete.

\- Tú solo habías dicho que cogiera el pijama…

\- Cierto, culpa mía. Bueno, no pasa nada, ya te cambiarás en la habitación.- Dijo Misaki y comenzó a desvestirse. El niño se quitó la ropa rápidamente y la dejó tirada en el suelo.- Mahiro, ese no es el sitio de la ropa.

\- ¿Y dónde la dejo?

\- En el cesto que está al lado de la puerta.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte o ya eres mayor para hacerlo solito?

\- Ya soy mayor pero te dejo que me enjabones.- Respondió Mahiro provocando que su tío riera.

\- Está bien.

Cuando acabaron de bañarse Misaki acompañó a su sobrino hasta la habitación en la que se iba a quedar y ahí le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, luego el niño se metió en la cama y Misaki le leyó uno de los cuentos que había traído. Mahiro no tardó mucho en dormirse y, antes de salir de la habitación, Misaki encendió la lucecita que había puesto Takahiro en la maleta por si el niño tenía miedo por la noche. Misaki se puso a limpiar la cocina para así no tener que hacerlo al día siguiente, pero fue interrumpido por unos enormes brazos que le rodearon la cintura. Misaki suspiró sabiendo que no iba a terminar de limpiar en ese momento, ya llevaba cuatro años viviendo con el escritor y le conocía perfectamente.

\- ¿El mocoso ya está acostado?- Preguntó Akihiko apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del menor.

\- Sí, se acaba de dormir.

\- Te has bañado con él, ¿no?

\- Claro.

\- Conmigo nunca quieres bañarte.- Dijo el escritor mientras metía una mano por debajo de la camisa de Misaki, haciendo que éste se estremeciera al notar el tacto frío del otro sobre su piel.- Eso está feo, con tu sobrino sí pero con tu novio no…

\- Es un niño, no le podía decir que no...Además, es muy común que los niños se bañen con sus padres.- Dijo Misaki intentando apartar la mano de su pareja.

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas? Si te encanta que te toque.- Murmuró Akihiko en su oreja.

\- Aquí no, nos puede ver Mahiro.- Respondió Misaki sonrojado.

\- Está durmiendo.

\- Nii-chan ha dicho que últimamente le costaba dormir solo.

\- Tiene la luz esa siniestra.- Dijo el escritor comenzando a besar y morder su cuello.- Venga, vamos a la cama.

\- Usagi-san, ¿y si se despierta?- Dijo Misaki preocupado.

\- No se despertará, con el coñazo de cuento que le has contado…

\- A él le gusta.- Respondió Misaki mientras el escritor deslizaba su mano por debajo del pantalón y mordía suavemente su oreja, haciendo que se le escapara un gemido.- Está bien, vayamos a la habitación, pero tendrá que ser rápido y sin ruido.

\- Durará lo que tenga que durar y el que más ruido hace sueles ser tú, no yo.- Dijo Akihiko cargándole sobre su hombro para llevarle hasta la habitación.

\- Sabes que puedo andar, ¿no?

\- Eres demasiado patoso como para dejarte subir esta escalera tan peligrosa.

\- Tío Misaki.- Un susurro le despertó. Entreabrió los ojos para ver quien le había despertado. Su sobrino estaba de pie junto a la cama llamándole. Se encontraba en la habitación de Usagi-san, quien dormía desnudo a su lado y abrazándole. Misaki abrió los ojos por completo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se tapó bien con las sabanas en un intento de que su sobrino no se diera cuenta de que ambos hombres estaban desnudos y comenzara a hacer preguntas. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de que estuviera oscuro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mahiro?- Preguntó Misaki suavemente, tratando de no despertar al escritor.

\- Tengo miedo.- Murmuró el niño.- No quiero dormir solo, ¿puedo dormir con vosotros?

\- Claro.- Asintió Misaki, no era capaz de decirle que no.- Oye, ¿no tenías un peluche de un patito?¿Por qué no lo traes? Así no se sentirá tan solito.

\- Vale, ahora vengo.- Respondió Mahiro más animado y salió de la habitación para ir a por aquel peluche. Misaki miró la hora en su despertador, eran las dos de la mañana. Suspiró y comenzó a zarandear al escritor.

\- Mmm…

\- Usagi-san, despierta.- Le dijo Misaki.- Necesito que te pongas algo de ropa, aunque sean solo los calzoncillos.

\- ¿Qué?- Murmuró el escritor abriendo un ojo y observando como Misaki se ponía los pantalones del pijama.

\- Mahiro tiene miedo y va a dormir con nosotros, así que por favor ponte algo.- Akihiko suspiró frustrado y sin moverse de la cama buscó a tientas su ropa interior que se encontraba en el suelo, se la puso y sin decir nada más volvió a cerrar los ojos justo en el momento en que entraba Mahiro.

\- Ya tengo a Don Pato.- Dijo el niño abrazando el peluche.

\- Muy bien, ahora a dormir.- Dijo Misaki acercándose más hacia el lado de Akihiko para hacer sitio a su sobrino.

\- ¿Puedo ponerme yo al medio?- Preguntó el niño con un puchero.- Es que me dan miedo las esquinas.

\- Joder…- Murmuró el escritor sin abrir los ojos, ganándose un codazo de su novio.

\- Claro, puedes dormir al medio.- Asintió Misaki y el niño se metió entre los dos amantes.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki fue el primero en despertarse. Se levantó, fue al baño y al volver a la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír a su novio y a su sobrino durmiendo abrazados. Cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche y les hizo una foto. Quería enviarle la foto a su hermano, pero él todavía no sabía de la relación que tenía con Usagi-san y prefería no tentar a la suerte, lo último que quería era que su hermano comenzara a hacerle preguntas sobre por qué Mahiro está durmiendo con Usagi-san y no con él. Decidió ponerse esa foto de fondo de pantalla y después se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Mahiro no tardó ni diez minutos en bajar, saludó a su tío con un abrazo y se fue directo a ver unos dibujos en la tele. Akihiko no bajó hasta que olió el olor a comida.

\- Buenos días, Usagi-san, ya casi está el desayuno.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.

\- ¡Tío Usagi!- Gritó Mahiro al ver al escritor y corrió hacia él para abrazarle las piernas, Akihiko se limitó a darle dos golpecitos en la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Misaki, no me ha gustado dormir lejos de ti.- Dijo Akihiko acercándose a la cocina.

\- Estábamos en la misma cama…

\- Pero teníamos un obstáculo en medio.

\- Esta mañana cuando me he despertado no parecía importarte.- Le dijo Misaki con una sonrisa y sacando su móvil del bolsillo para enseñarle la foto.- Mira que monos estabais.

\- Me jode mucho que haya tenido que venir el mocoso para que te pongas una foto mía de fondo de pantalla.- Le dijo el escritor muy serio.

\- Me la he puesto por Mahiro…

\- Sí, claro, el más mono de esa foto soy yo y lo sabes.

\- Venga, todos a la mesa a desayunar.- Dijo Misaki y los tres se sentaron en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó Mahiro.

\- ¿Te apetece ir al parque?- Preguntó Misaki.- Puedo preparar un pícnic y comer allí.

\- ¡Sí!- Gritó el niño emocionado.

\- Usagi-san, no te preocupes que te dejaré la comida preparada.- Le dijo Misaki.

\- Iré con vosotros.- Dijo el escritor.

\- ¿No tienes que trabajar?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Sí, pero ya lo haré luego.

\- ¡Sé responsable, Usagi-san!- Le riñó el castaño y en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Akihiko se levantó para cogerlo, ignorando a su novio.

\- Mahiro, es para ti.- Le dijo el escritor cuando hubo atendido la llamada.

\- ¿Es papá?- Preguntó el pequeño y corrió hacia el teléfono.

\- Sí, es tú papá.- Respondió Akihiko entregándole el aparato.

\- ¡Papi!...Muy bien, ayer vimos La Bella y la Bestia...Sí, me estoy portando muy bien...Un poco, pero los tíos me han dejado dormir con ellos.- Dijo el niño y ante eso tanto Misaki como Akihiko abrieron los ojos como platos.- Sí, en la misma cama, como mami y tú…Sí, vale...¿me has comprado ya algo? ...Vale, adiós papi.- Dijo el niño y sin colgar se dirigió a su tío.- Misaki, papi quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Nii-chan?- Dijo Misaki nervioso.

\- _Misaki, ¿cómo va todo por ahí?_

\- Bien, Mahiro es un niño muy bueno.- Respondió el estudiante con una risa nerviosa.

\- _Me alegro. Oye, Mahiro me ha dicho que esta noche no ha podido dormir solo y que ha dormido con vosotros dos. ¿Cómo es que dormís juntos? ¿No es un poco raro?_

\- Bueno...no sé, yo no diría que es raro.- Murmuró Misaki con un nudo en la garganta, bajo la atenta mirada de Usagi-san.

\- _Sí que lo es, Misaki. Teniendo camas suficientes no entiendo por qué dormís juntos...eso solo lo hacen las parejas._

\- Ya, eso es verdad, nii-chan. Oye, ¿qué tal es el tiempo por ahí?- Intentó cambiar de tema Misaki pero Takahiro no quería dejarlo pasar.

\- _Misaki, ¿por qué estabas durmiendo con Usagi-san?_

\- Bueno, nii-chan, creo que sería mejor que lo habláramos cuando vuelvas.- Dijo Misaki y sus manos empezaron a sudar considerablemente.- H-hay algo que hace tiempo que quiero contarte, pero creo que es mejor hacerlo en persona.

 _\- Está bien, Misaki, aunque empiezo a sospechar que tiene algo que ver con que durmáis juntos, ¿no?_ \- Dijo Takahiro con un suspiro.- _¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando o tampoco me lo vas a decir por teléfono?_

\- Desde que me mudé.- Respondió Misaki.- ¿Estás enfadado, nii-chan?

\- _No, no estoy enfadado...pero tampoco estoy dando saltos de alegría, no te voy a mentir. Es que me ha pillado muy por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba. Pero claro, cómo me iba a esperar tal cosa._ \- Dijo Takahiro y Misaki comenzó a llorar.

\- Lo siento…

\- _No lo sientas, Misaki, ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadado, es solo que necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _-_ Sí, nii-chan, claro que lo entiendo, me imagino que debe ser un poco chocante.- Dijo Misaki aún llorando. Akihiko al verle llorar le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

\- Takahiro, soy yo.- Dijo el escritor también nervioso.- Ya lo sabes, ¿no?

\- _Sí, Usagi-san._

\- Siento que te hayas enterado de esta manera. Ya sé que no es escusa pero hace mucho tiempo que queríamos contártelo, pero no sabíamos cómo...a Misaki le preocupaba mucho decepcionarte, ¿sabes?

\- _Jamás me decepcionaría mi hermanito._ \- Dijo Takahiro.- _Ya le he dicho que no estoy enfadado, pero necesito hacerme a la idea porque ahora mismo en mi cabeza...es decir, no consigo visualizaros de esa manera, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Para mi es algo muy difícil de comprender, pero os prometo que lo haré, de verdad._

\- Es totalmente comprensible, Takahiro.- Hubo un breve silencio que cortó Akihiko.- Yo le amo, más que a nada ni nadie. Solo quería que supieras eso.

\- _Eso me deja un poco más tranquilo, pero aún así...creo que hasta que no vuelva mi cabeza no podrá aceptarlo del todo._ \- Dijo Takahiro.- _Tengo que colgar ya, cuídalos._

\- Por supuesto. Ya hablamos.

\- Misaki, ¿por qué lloras?- Preguntó el niño.

\- No es nada, es que echo de menos a tu padre.- Respondió Misaki limpiándose las lágrimas mientras era abrazado por Usagi-san.

\- Ya está, ya lo sabe y todo está bien, ¿vale?- Le dijo el escritor al oído.- No se ha enfadado, no te ha gritado, no odia a nadie...está todo bien, Misaki.

\- Cuando vuelva…- Comenzó a decir el estudiante intentando parar de llorar.

\- Cuando vuelva todo seguirá estando bien. Takahiro seguirá queriéndote como siempre te ha querido porque eres su hermano pequeño y jamás dejará de quererte.- Dijo Akihiko dándole un beso.

\- ¿Sois novios?- Preguntó Mahiro al ver que se besaban.

\- Sí.- Respondió Misaki riendo suavemente, aún abrazado al escritor.

\- ¿Y no os pincháis con las barbas?- Preguntó el niño arqueando una ceja.

\- Misaki es imberbe.- Dijo Akihiko ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de su pareja.

 **Hola :)**

 **Bueno, pues ese ha sido el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **No, no me he olvidado de mis otros fics (incluido el de Nuevos vecinos), los actualizaré en breve y este también (espero).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestro tiempo.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y Takahiro volvería en una semana si todo iba bien. Mahiro se lo estaba pasando muy bien con sus tíos, iban casi todas las tardes al parque, habían ido al acuario y a la playa. Veía películas con el tío Usagi y el tío Misaki siempre le preparaba de postre lo que él quisiera. Estaban siendo unos días geniales.  
Aquella mañana Misaki fue el primero en despertarse como ya era habitual. Se vistió y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando ya lo tuvo preparado volvió a subir a la habitación del escritor, donde se encontraba durmiendo junto al niño.

\- Venga, dormilones, ya está el desayuno.- Anunció Misaki.

\- ¿Ya?- Murmuró Mahiro frotándose un ojo.

\- Sí, así que a levantarse.

\- Misaki, calla que no me dejas dormir…- Dijo Akihiko con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose más a Mahiro, quien había hecho el intento de levantarse.

\- ¡Tío Usagi!- Dijo el pequeño riendo.- Que tengo hambre.

\- Esta bien, abrazaré a Suzuki-san.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Misaki.- Lo que vas a hacer es levantarte. Venga, os espero bajo.  
Misaki preparó la mesa mientras esperaba a que los otros dos bajaran. El primero en bajar fue Mahiro, seguido por el escritor. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa junto con Misaki y comenzaron a desayunar. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono de Misaki y contestó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- _Buenos días, Takahashi-kun, lamento molestarte. Soy Kirishima, te llamaba porque necesitamos personal hoy. Ya sé que estás de vacaciones pero de verdad que nos hace mucha falta que nos eches una mano. Será solo hoy y se te pagará extra._

\- Bueno, es que mi sobrino está…- Comenzó a decir Misaki pero fue interrumpido.

\- _Por favor, Takahashi-kun, si no vienes no creo que el nuevo tomo de The Kan pueda salir a tiempo...Eres muy necesario para su producción._

\- Supongo que puedo buscar a alguien que cuide de mi sobrino.- Dijo Misaki y miró al escritor, quien le devolvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Será mucho rato?

- _Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Te prometo que antes de las seis podrás irte._

\- Está bien, contad conmigo.- Contestó el estudiante con un suspiro.

\- _¡Muchas gracias, Takahashi-kun! Por favor, ven lo antes posible._

\- Sí, en media hora estoy allí.- Dijo Misaki y colgó. Miró a su pareja quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- Estás de vacaciones, Misaki.- Le dijo el escritor.

\- Usagi-san, no podía decir que no, era mi jefe…

\- Si no trabajaras no tendrías jefe.

\- ¿Estáis discutiendo?- Preguntó Mahiro.- Mamá y papá a veces discuten.

\- No, Mahiro, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Misaki acariciándole la cabeza.- Usagi-san, por favor, cuida de Mahiro mientras no estoy, ¿lo harás?

\- No vayas.- Dijo Akihiko.

\- Usagi-san…

\- Está bien, yo cuidaré de Mahiro.- Aceptó Akihiko.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó Misaki.- Os dejaré la comida preparada y si queréis esta noche podemos salir a cenar, yo acabaré pronto.

\- Podemos ir a un restaurante familiar.- Dijo el escritor.- Es lo que hacen las familias normales.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo Misaki mientras se preparaba para salir.- Usagi-san, si pasara cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. Con cualquier cosa me refiero a una emergencia, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, Misaki.- Asintió Akihiko.

\- Mahiro, te quedas con el tío Usagi.- Le dijo Misaki dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y mi beso?- Preguntó Akihiko al ver que su pareja se dirigía hacia la puerta sin despedirse de él. Misaki suspiró volviendo sobre sus pasos y le dio un beso muy rápido en los labios.

\- ¡Misaki está rojo!- Gritó Mahiro riendo provocando que el escritor también riera y que el estudiante saliera corriendo de allí todavía más sonrojado.

\- Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos.- Murmuró Akihiko.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

\- Jugar con Suzuki-san.

\- No, con Suzuki-san no.- Dijo el escritor cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tío Usagi, hay que compartir.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Mis padres, el tío Misaki y mi profe.

\- Pues se equivocan.

El día pasó muy lento para Akihiko, le resultaba muy difícil estar lejos de Misaki, era algo casi enfermizo. La presencia de Mahiro le ayudaba a mantenerse distraído de vez en cuando, pero aún así no podía evitar mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos, esperando llegara la hora en que Misaki acababa de trabajar.

\- ¿Podemos ir al parque?- Preguntó Mahiro de pronto.

\- Sí, buena idea.- Respondió Akihiko levantándose del sofá.- Iremos a un parque que hay cerca del restaurante al que quiero ir y esperaremos allí a Misaki.

\- ¡Bien!- Gritó el niño contento.

\- Venga, ¿quieres llevar algún juguete al parque?- Preguntó el escritor y el niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Jugaré en los columpios.

Fueron hasta el parque dando un paseo. Cuando llegaron solo había un par de niños jugando, estaba bastante vacío, cosa que agradeció Akihiko, lo último que quería era tener que aguantar los gritos de los niños. Mahiro corrió hacia los columpios y le pidió a su tío que le empujara. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que finalmente el niño se cansó y se fue a jugar en el tobogán, Akihiko aprovechó para sentarse en un banco que había cerca de aquel tobogán. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una voz le llamó.

\- ¿Hiroki?- Dijo el escritor sorprendido. El profesor y su pareja estaban cruzando el parque cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Akihiko.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- Preguntó Hiroki.- ¿No es un poco sospechoso que un hombre adulto esté solo en un parque para mocosos?

\- No te preocupes Hiroki, me van jóvenes pero no tanto.- Respondió Akihiko poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Nowaki.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kusama.

\- Sí, ya hacía años que no nos cruzábamos.- Respondió el médico estrechándole la mano y forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

\- Hay un restaurante muy cerca de aquí al que solemos ir.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- Ya sé que restaurante dices.- Asintió el escritor.- Nosotros también vamos a ir a cenar hoy ahí, si queréis podemos ir juntos. Bueno, si no os importa esperar a mi pareja que ya está de camino.

\- Bueno…- Murmuró Hiroki y miró a su novio.- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Por mí está bien, sería un poco raro ir al mismo sitio y no cenar juntos, ¿no?- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo. En verdad lo único que quería era conocer a la pareja del escritor, le intrigaba saber qué clase de persona podría estar con un tipo como Usami.

\- Perfecto, Misaki no tardará en llegar.

\- Por fin voy a conocer a tu novio.- Comentó Hiroki.

\- Pero si ya le conoces.- Le dijo Akihiko y en ese momento escucharon un ruido sordo seguido de lloros. El escritor se giró para ver a Mahiro llorando en el suelo mientras se agarraba la rodilla.- Mierda.

\- ¡Tío Usagi!- Llamó el niño sin parar de llorar mientras Akihiko corría hacia donde él estaba.

\- Mahiro, no llores.- Dijo el escritor arrodillándose para estar a la altura del pequeño.- A ver qué te has hecho.

\- ¡Hay sangre!- Gritó el niño mostrándole el rasguño que tenía en la rodilla.- ¡Me voy a morir!

\- Mahiro, nadie se muere por esto. Anda, ven conmigo.- Le dijo Akihiko mientras lo cargaba en brazos para llevarlo hasta el banco donde había estado sentado hasta hacía poco.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

\- Mi sobrino.

\- ¿Tu hermano ha tenido un hijo?- Preguntó el profesor aún más sorprendido.

\- Claro que no, la naturaleza es sabia y jamás permitiría que mi hermano se reprodujera.- Dijo Akihiko mientras sentaba al niño en el banco, quien ya se encontraba más tranquilo aunque no había conseguido parar de llorar.- Es el sobrino de mi novio.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó Nowaki al pequeño mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

\- Mahiro.

\- Mahiro-chan, ¿me dejas que te cure la herida? Te prometo que no va a doler, además, tienes cara de ser un niño muy valiente.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Soy muy valiente.- Contestó Mahiro secándose las lágrimas con la mano.

\- Sí, tanto que lleva una semana durmiendo en mi cama…- Murmuró el escritor.

\- Hiro-san, ¿te importa ir a la farmacia a comprar algo para desinfectar la herida y tiritas?

\- ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó el profesor arqueando una ceja.

\- Porque al único que conoce es a Usami-san, se asustaría si se quedara solo con nosotros dos.

\- Está bien, iré a la farmacia.

\- No hace falta.- Dijo Akihiko mientras buscaba algo en el bolso que llevaba.- Misaki es un exagerado y siempre mete ese tipo de cosas en el bolso del parque.

\- ¿Bolso del parque?- Dijo Hiroki confundido.

\- Sí, está el bolso del parque, el de la playa, el del cine…- Respondió Akihiko sacando un botiquín muy pequeño y dándoselo a Nowaki, quien curó rápidamente al niño y le puso una tirita de ositos.

\- Gracias.- Sonrió Mahiro.

\- De nada, te has portado muy bien.- Dijo Nowaki acariciándole la cabeza. En ese momento vibró el móvil del escritor, quien lo sacó para mirar quien era.

\- Misaki, dice que llegará al restaurante en diez minutos.- Comentó el escritor.- ¿Qué os parece si vamos yendo?

\- Sí, que tengo hambre.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- Tío Usagi, me duele al caminar.- Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el escritor. Akihiko lo cargó y puso al niño sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Así mejor?

\- Sí.- Respondió el niño apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de su tío.

Llegaron al restaurante antes que Misaki y se sentaron en una mesa mientras le esperaban. Mahiro estaba entretenido pintando un dibujo que venía en el menú infantil de aquel restaurante.

\- Bueno, Hiroki, ¿qué tal el trabajo?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Como siempre, con mucho trabajo.- Respondió Hiroki.- Pero no te preocupes que ya solo me quedan veinte páginas del manuscrito que me diste. Me hubiera gustado leerlo antes, pero he tenido poco tiempo.

\- Pero si te lo di hace tres días, no esperaba una respuesta hasta la semana que viene.- Dijo el escritor.

\- Bueno, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y esperaba tener más tiempo, lo que no esperaba era que el idiota de Miyagi me dejara su trabajo para irse de vacaciones con el mocoso.- Dijo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Aún sigue con aquel niño?- Preguntó Akihiko. Conocía al profesor de haber ido a visitar a Hiroki a la universidad.- ¿Cuántos años se llevan?

\- No estoy seguro, pero más de quince.- Respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿De verdad? No me lo habías contado.- Dijo Nowaki sorprendido.- Comparado con ellos lo nuestro no es nada…

\- ¿Vosotros cuánto os lleváis?

\- Cuatro años.- Respondió Nowaki.

\- Eso no es ni diferencia de edad.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo que a Nowaki se le iluminara la cara.- Misaki es diez años menor que yo.

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Hiroki.- ¿Estás saliendo con uno de veintidós?

\- Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?

\- No, no habías comentado ese detalle.- Le dijo Hiroki.- De hecho casi que no me has hablado de él, lo único que sé es que se llama Misaki y que cocina muy bien.

\- Pues le conoces.

\- ¿Qué dices? Lo habrás soñado porque no me lo has presentado.

\- Es que es alum…- Comenzó a decir Akihiko pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Mahiro.

\- ¡Tío Misaki!

\- Mahiro, ¿cómo has pasado el día?- Dijo Misaki cuando se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a darle besos al niño, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Me he caído.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño?- Preguntó Misaki y reparó en la presencia de las otras dos personas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que una de esas personas era su profesor de literatura, quien también le miraba sorprendido. Miró a Akihiko en busca de una explicación pero el escritor parecía estar pasándoselo genial al ver sus caras. La cena iba a ser incómoda.- Buenas tardes, siento la espera.

\- No te preocupes, casi no hemos esperado.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.- Soy Nowaki Kusama, encantado.

\- Misaki Takahashi, un placer.- Sonrió Misaki y se dirigió a su profesor.- Kamijou-sensei, me alegro de verle.

\- Igualmente, Takahashi-kun.- Dijo Hiroki sin sonreír.

\- Te dije que ya le conocías.- Le dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que te referías a uno de mis estudiantes?

\- ¿Por qué no?- Dijo el escritor encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Eres alumno de Hiro-san?- Preguntó Nowaki sonriendo y Misaki asintió sonrojado.- Seguro que Hiro-san es muy estricto y grita mucho, pero en verdad él es muy cariñoso y dulce.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo, Nowaki?- Le dijo Hiroki avergonzado.

\- Cuidado con el lenguaje, Hiro-san, Mahiro está en una edad en la que lo absorbe todo, si dices palabras feas él las repetirá.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- No exageres que tampoco he dicho nada malo.- Le dijo el profesor y en ese momento apareció el camarero.

\- ¿Ya estáis todos?- Preguntó el camarero con una sonrisa y todos asintieron.- Muy bien, decidme.

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso.- Dijo Mahiro.

\- ¿Y para beber?- Le preguntó el camarero.

\- Un refresco.

\- No, por la tarde no hay refresco.- Le dijo Misaki haciendo que el niño frunciera el ceño.- Él tomará agua, por favor.

\- Misaki, deja que beba lo que quiera.

\- Usagi-san, el azúcar le altera mucho y en un rato ya es su hora de dormir.- Dijo Misaki tajante. El camarero apuntó el pedido de todos y al poco rato trajo la comida.

\- ¡Es enorme!- Exclamó el niño al ver la hamburguesa.

\- Eso me dice Misaki muy a menudo.- Dijo el escritor haciendo que Hiroki soltara una carcajada, Nowaki riera y Misaki se pusiera rojo.

\- ¡Jamás he dicho yo tal cosa, fantasma!- Gritó Misaki.

\- Pero lo has pensado.

\- Mira que eres bruto, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki intentando parar de reír.

\- Misaki, ¿en qué curso estás?- Preguntó Nowaki con la intención de sacar del apuro al estudiante.

\- Acabo este año.

\- ¿Y ya sabes qué vas a hacer después, Takahashi-kun?- Preguntó Hiroki ya más sereno.

\- Tengo claro que no me quiero dedicar a nada relacionado con economía.- Dijo Misaki.- Actualmente trabajo a tiempo parcial en la editorial Marukawa, sobretodo en el departamento de manga, aunque hago un poco de todo, y he descubierto que eso es lo que me gusta, así que espero poder dedicarme a editar manga. Me he presentado a una entrevista y he pasado la primera fase, pero es un proceso bastante largo.

\- Mucha suerte, Misaki, seguro que lo consigues.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Gracias.

\- Mahiro, tienes toda la cara llena de ketchup.- Le dijo Akihiko sacando el móvil del bolsillo.- Posa que te voy a hacer una foto.

\- ¿Cómo es que estáis cuidando de tu sobrino?- Le preguntó Hiroki a Misaki.

\- Mi hermano se ha tenido que ir a Australia de viaje de negocios y mi cuñada ha querido ir con él, pero fue tan repentino que no tuvieron tiempo de preparar los papeles para Mahiro, así que no podían sacarlo del país.- Explicó Misaki.

\- Voy a enviarle la foto a Takahiro.- Comentó Akihiko observando la foto que acababa de sacar del niño.

\- ¿Qué pinta Takahiro en todo esto?- Murmuró Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿También conoce a mi hermano, sensei?- Preguntó Misaki sorprendido.

\- Espera, ¿Takahiro es tu hermano?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Takahiro es el padre de Mahiro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tú eres hermano de Takahiro?

\- Si…- Dijo Misaki extrañado por la actitud de su profesor.

\- Entonces, tú eres hermano de Takahiro y novio de Akihiko…- Comentó Hiroki más para él mismo que para los demás.- Akihiko sale con el hermano pequeño de Takahiro…

\- Joder, Hiroki, mira que eres lento para algunas cosas.- Le dijo Akihiko provocando que su amigo se enfadara.

\- ¡Qué culpa tengo yo de que tu vida amorosa sea un lío!

\- No es para tanto.- Dijo el escritor encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Además, la vida amorosa de Usagi-san con mi hermano era inexistente.- Dijo Misaki en un susurro para que el pequeño no prestara mucha atención. Este comentario hizo que su profesor riera y que Nowaki no entendiera nada.

\- Gracias, Misaki.- Le dijo Akihiko fingiendo estar dolido.

\- Lo siento, me he pasado de sincero.

\- No entiendo muy bien de qué va todo esto…- Dijo Nowaki.

\- ¡Tío Usagi, tengo pipí!- Dijo Mahiro.

\- Pues ahí tienes el baño.

\- ¡Usagi-san, no puede ir solo!- Le dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que acompañarle yo?

\- Te lo ha pedido a ti.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Akihiko poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a Mahiro.- Anda, vamos a echar una meada.

\- Que vulgar eres cuando quieres, Akihiko.- Le dijo Hiroki negando con la cabeza.

\- Venga, Mahiro, vamos al excusado a miccionar.- Dijo Akihiko en tono de burla y se fue con el niño al baño.

\- Nowaki, Usagi-san estuvo muchos años enamorado de mi hermano.- Explicó Misaki.

\- Sí, diez años para ser exactos.- Comentó Hiroki.- Cuando nos conocimos te lo conté, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, me suena que estaba enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía.- Asintió el médico.

\- Sí, ese era mi hermano.

\- ¿Y no te molesta eso?- Le preguntó Hiroki.- Es decir, no me malinterpretes, ¿estás bien con eso?

\- Sí, de hecho, gracias a eso Usagi-san y yo...bueno, nos e-enamoramos.- Dijo Misaki avergonzado.- Y él ya no siente nada por mi nii-chan, ya hace años que no siente nada por él.

\- ¿Takahiro sabe lo vuestro?- Preguntó el profesor.

\- Mi hermano es muy despistado y nunca ha sospechado nada, pero la semana pasada lo descubrió. Mahiro le dijo que dormíamos juntos…- Dijo Misaki.- Pero parece que se lo ha tomado más o menos bien, bueno, lo está procesando aún.

\- ¡Vamos a ir a Disneyland!- Gritó Mahiro emocionado corriendo hacia la mesa, seguido por Akihiko quien iba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? Mahiro no corras que puedes caerte o chocar con alguien.- Le dijo Misaki.- ¿Qué es eso de ir a Disneyland?

\- Le he preguntado a Mahiro si quería ir a algún sitio especial y me ha dicho que a Disneyland.- Dijo Akihiko mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

\- No le consientas tanto, Usagi-san.- Dijo Misaki suspirando.

\- Siempre he querido ir a Disneyland.- Comentó Nowaki haciendo que Hiroki le mirara con sorpresa.

\- Venid vosotros también, ¿qué os parece este fin de semana? ¿Estáis libres?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Sí, los dos estamos de vacaciones, pero no sé si a Hiro-san le apetecerá mucho la idea…

\- Nunca he estado y creo que estaría bien visitarlo aunque sea solo una vez.- Dijo Hiroki.- No es que sea muy fan de Disney, es decir, las pocas películas que he visto sí que me han gustado pero…

\- Son una maravilla.- Dijo Akihiko emocionado.- Desde que está el enano con nosotros he visto toda la filmografía y son fantásticas. De verdad que tengo muchas ganas de ir y hacerme fotos con las princesas.

\- Usagi-san, ¿de verdad que la idea ha sido de Mahiro?- Preguntó Misaki arqueando una ceja.

\- Por supuesto.

Llegaron a casa y Misaki aprovechó que Mahiro se había quedado dormido en sus brazos para acostarlo en su cama, con la esperanza de que esa noche no se pasara a la del escritor. Misaki bajó a la cocina y preparó té para el escritor y para él.

\- No me habías dicho que conocías a Kamijou-sensei.

\- Pensé en decírtelo pero sabía que llegaría el día en que os tendería una encerrona y tú pondrías la cara que has puesto.- Dijo Akihiko riendo.

\- Eres cruel.

\- No ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

\- No, en verdad la cena ha sido agradable.- Dijo Misaki.- Aunque estoy seguro de que me seguirá dando miedo en clase.

\- Bueno, el sábado les volveremos a ver, podrás cogerle más confianza a tu sensei.- Dijo Akihiko.- Haré que os quedéis solos en algún momento.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Relájate, Hiroki todavía no ha matado a nadie.

\- Veo que estás disfrutando mucho con esto.- Le dijo Misaki suspirando.

\- Y más que voy a disfrutar. Voy a comprar las entradas.

 **Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo. El próximo capítulo ya será el último.**

 **Siento toda la publi que le he hecho a Disney en este fic, pero tengo obsesión y no lo he podido evitar.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a los que comentáis.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki y Hiroki se encontraban sentados en una mesa mientras tomaban un refresco, Mahiro dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de Misaki. Akihiko y Nowaki querían montar en una atracción y se habían ido a hacer cola, calculaban que tardarían más de media hora en volver. El silencio que había entre los dos hombres era incómodo, Misaki estaba tentado a despertar al pequeño solo para acabar con aquella tensión.

\- Debe estar agotado.- Dijo de pronto Hiroki ya harto de aquel silencio.

\- Sí, ha sido una mañana muy intensa para él.- Comentó Misaki.- Además, si no duerme un poco ahora no será capaz de aguantar hasta el espectáculo final.

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene?

\- Tres.

\- Creía que era mayor.- Dijo Hiroki sorprendido.

\- Eso es porque habla mucho.- Rió el estudiante acariciando la cabeza del niño.

\- ¿Tienes más sobrinos?

\- No, de momento no, pero creo que mi nii-chan quiere tener más hijos.- Respondió Misaki.- ¿Y usted?¿Tiene sobrinos?

\- No, soy hijo único.

\- ¿Y Nowaki?

\- Tampoco tiene hermanos.- Respondió el profesor.- Es una lástima, sé lo mucho que le gustan los niños a Nowaki.

\- Bueno, en el trabajo debe pasar mucho tiempo con niños.

\- Sí, pero no es lo mismo.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.- ¿A ti no te gustaría tener hijos, Takahashi-kun?

\- ¿Eh? Pues...me gustan los niños pero…- Misaki se sonrojó y apartó un momento la vista de su profesor.- No se lo diga a Usagi-san porque sino no me lo quitaría de encima en una semana, pero a mí lo único que me importa es estar con él y si eso significa no tener hijos pues no me importa no tenerlos.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta.- Murmuró Hiroki sorprendido.- Se os ve muy felices juntos, me alegro por vosotros.

\- Gracias, sensei.- Dijo Misaki aún sonrojado. Después de eso el silencio volvió, haciendo que creciera la incomodidad que había entre ellos. Misaki no podía aguantarlo más así que decidió que iba a hablar de cualquier cosa.- Es la primera vez que vengo, la verdad es que es todo muy bonito. ¿Usted ya había venido antes?

\- No, también es la primera vez que vengo. En verdad yo no quería venir, pero a Nowaki le hacía mucha ilusión.- Respondió Hiroki dándole un sorbo a su refresco.- Pero me alegro de haber venido. Siempre viene bien alejarse un poco del trabajo, aunque sea solo por un día.

\- ¿No está de vacaciones?

\- En teoría sí, pero hay mucho trabajo, así que muchos días voy a la universidad para ir adelantando.- Explicó el profesor.

\- Debe ser duro ser profesor.

\- A mí me gusta, aunque no lo parezca.- Dijo Hiroki.- Me gusta enseñar aunque casi todos los días acabe enfadado. Soy consciente del miedo que provoco a mis alumnos, pero no es algo que me importe mucho, sinceramente. Me llaman el demonio Kamijou, ¿no es así, Takahashi-kun?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno...no es que me relacione mucho con mis compañeros…- Respondió Misaki nervioso.

\- Pero seguro que lo has oído alguna vez.

\- Ahora que lo dices, sí que creo haberlo oído en alguna ocasión.

\- No te preocupes, Takahashi-kun, no estés tan nervioso, lo del demonio Kamijou a mí no me ofende, más bien al contrario.- Dijo Hiroki tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a su alumno.

\- ¿De verdad, sensei?

\- De verdad, si por mí fuera haría tarjetas de visita con ese nombre.- Comentó el profesor y Misaki no supo qué más decir. Le estaba costando mucho mantener una conversación con ese hombre, tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado sin querer y que Kamijou se enfadara. En ese momento vibró el móvil de Misaki que estaba sobre la mesa, suspiró aliviado al ver que tenía una distracción. Era un mensaje de Akihiko.

" _Te echo de menos"_

Misaki sonrió levemente y volvió a vibrar su móvil.

" _No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de llegar a casa y meterte..."_

\- ¡Será idiota!- Exclamó Misaki sonrojado.- Ni le contesto.

\- Akihiko te ha dicho alguna guarrada, ¿no?- Preguntó Hiroki riendo suavemente al ver la reacción del otro.

\- Es un pervertido, si supiera usted las cosas que escribe…

\- Por desgracia las sé.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.- ¿Puedes preguntarle si van a tardar mucho? Empiezo a estar cansado de esperar.

\- Ahora le pregunto.- Dijo Misaki volviendo a coger el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su novio. Al momento vibró varias veces.

" _Sé que me echas de menos"_

" _Aún nos queda un buen rato. Subid vosotros a alguna atracción porque tardaremos en ir, hay mucha gente"_

\- Dice que tardarán en volver porque hay mucha gente.- Le dijo Misaki.- Si quiere podemos ir a dar una vuelta o a subir a algún sitio. Mahiro no tardará en despertarse.

\- Me está dando mucho el sol, si no te importa vamos a mirar gorras.- Dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie, seguido de Misaki quien cargaba a Mahiro en brazos. Ante el cambio de posición, el niño se movió un poco pero continuó durmiendo.

\- Mire, allí hay una tienda.- Señaló Misaki.

\- Qué cantidad de peluches.- Murmuró Hiroki una vez entraron en la tienda.- Menos mal que el niño está dormido, de lo contrario tardaríamos horas en salir de aquí.

\- Y menos mal que no está Usagi-san.

\- Takahashi-kun, mira esta figurita de Mickey.- Dijo el profesor observándola.- Es muy bonita, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, me encanta cuando está con el barquito.- Respondió Misaki sonriendo.

\- ¡Joder, qué cara!- Exclamó Hiroki al ver el precio y se alejó rápidamente de ella.- ¿Hay alguien que se gaste tanto dinero en algo tan inútil?

\- Usagi-san.

\- Ya, eso es cierto. Vayamos a buscar las gorras.

\- Están aquí, sensei.- Dijo Misaki situándose delante de una estantería.

\- ¿Pero esto qué es?¿No hay ninguna sin las dichosas orejas?

\- ¡Esta, sensei!- Exclamó Misaki cogiendo una. Se la tendió a su profesor con una sonrisa.

\- Tienes valor, Takahashi.- Murmuró Hiroki al verla. En la gorra ponía "I'M GRUMPY" y había un dibujo en pequeñito de Gruñón, el enanito de Blancanieves.

\- Mire lo que pone por detrás.- Hiroki le hizo caso y le dio la vuelta. En la parte de detrás en letras más pequeñas estaba escrito "because you're dopey". El profesor sonrió.

\- Buen ojo, Takahashi-kun, me la llevo.

Estuvieron un rato mirando qué había en esa tienda. Mientras tanto Mahiro se despertó y Misaki acabó comprándole un sombrero de pirata y Misaki se compró para él un sombrero con las orejas de Mickey. Al salir de la tienda se encontraron con Nowaki y Akihiko.

\- ¡Tío Usagi, soy un pirata!- Gritó Mahiro cuando vio al escritor mientras corría hacia él.

\- Te queda muy bien.- Le dijo Akihiko cogiéndole en brazos.- Aunque te falta la botella de ron.

\- ¿Qué tal la atracción?¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Ha sido una pasada.- Respondió Nowaki y de pronto se fijó en su pareja.- ¡Hiro-san, estás muy guapo con esa gorra!

\- Cállate.- Murmuró Hiroki sonrojado.

\- Eres adorable.- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Gruñón se está poniendo rojo.- Dijo Akihiko riendo, ganándose un codazo por parte de su amigo.

\- Usagi-san, no seas malo.

El día llegó a su fin y después de ver el espectáculo final fueron al parking donde estaba el coche del escritor. Misaki iba de copiloto y Mahiro estaba durmiendo en su sillita en medio de Hiroki y Nowaki.

\- ¿Queréis que ponga música?- Preguntó Akihiko sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- No es necesario.- Dijo Hiroki apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla.- Hay que saber disfrutar del silencio.

\- Hiroki, ¿cuántos años tienes?¿82?

\- No te pego porque estás conduciendo y sería peligroso.

\- Que cara de angelito tiene Mahiro cuando duerme.- Comentó Nowaki sonriendo.- Se le ve tan tranquilo…

\- Sí, hasta que se despierta y se mete en nuestra cama.- Murmuró el escritor.

\- Pero si te abrazas a él, no sé de qué te quejas.- Le dijo Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hiro-san, ¿no sería maravilloso tener un hijo?

\- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Hiroki a lo que Mahiro se removió un poco en su sitio.

\- No grites, Hiro-san, que vas a despertar a Mahiro.

\- Pues no digas ese tipo de cosas sin avisar.- Dijo Hiroki intentando no alzar la voz.

\- Hiroki, ¿le vas a negar al amor de tu vida el ser padre?- Preguntó Akihiko intentando disimular su sonrisa.

\- Akihiko, idiota, tú no te metas.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Estáis en mi coche, me meto si quiero.

\- Nowaki, nosotros no podemos tener hijos…- Murmuró Hiroki mirándole a los ojos.

\- Ya lo sé, Hiro-san, solo comentaba lo maravilloso que sería.- Le dijo Nowaki sonriendo de lado.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no vais al extranjero a adoptar?

\- Akihiko, limítate a conducir.

\- Usagi-san, no te metas en los asuntos de otras parejas.- Le riñó Misaki.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo intento ayudarles.- Dijo Akihiko sin apartar los ojos de la carratera.- Nowaki quiere ser padre y Hiroki también, ¿cuál es el problema? Que vayan al extranjero y adopten a un chiquillo.

\- No creo que eso sea tan fácil, Usagi-san.- Suspiró Misaki mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Ya lo averiguaré.- Dijo el escritor decidido.

\- ¿De dónde sacas que yo quiero tener hijos?- Preguntó Hiroki arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Me lo dijiste hará un año, la verdad es que ibas muy borracho.- Dijo Akihiko riendo.- Dijiste que te sabía muy mal no poder darle un hijo a Nowaki y después de eso intentaste meterte la chaqueta debajo de la camiseta para simular que estabas embarazado. Una pena que no lo recuerdes, fue divertido.

\- No me lo puedo creer…- Dijo Hiroki llevándose una mano a la frente. Nowaki sonreía como si le acabara de tocar la lotería.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso, Hiro-san?

\- Pues...sé que te gustan los niños, Nowaki, me sabe mal que no vayas a tener hijos, eso es todo.- Le dijo Hiroki sonrojado.

\- Es cierto que me encantan los niños, pero me gustas más tú, Hiro-san. Eres la persona que realmente me hace feliz y si no fuera por ti yo no sería nada, te lo debo todo a ti. Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre, como hemos estado todos estos años, todo lo demás me da igual. Además...estando los dos juntos ya somos una verdadera familia, no nos hace falta ningún niño.

\- Misaki, ¿estás llorando?- Preguntó Akihiko sorprendido.

\- ¡Es que es tan bonito lo que le ha dicho que me he emocionado!

\- Yo también te digo cosas bonitas y nunca lloras…- Murmuró el escritor.

\- Nowaki…- Dijo Hiroki muy sonrojado.

\- Ya hemos llegado.- Interrumpió Akihiko.- Id a casa a follar antes de que se os pase este momentazo que estáis teniendo.

\- Gracias, Akihiko, una vez más has jodido la magia.- Dijo Hiroki saliendo del coche.

\- Gracias por traernos. Espero que nos veamos pronto, hoy ha sido un día muy divertido.- Se despidió Nowaki y salió para ir junto a su pareja hacia casa.

\- Hiroki mañana no va a poder caminar.- Le dijo Akihiko a Misaki, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.- Anda, vámonos a casa que es tarde.

Misaki se encontraba guardando todas las cosas de Mahiro en la maleta, mientras el pequeño estaba en la sala con Akihiko. Takahiro había llamado el día interior para informarles de que las negociaciones ya habían acabado y que esa tarde iba a recoger a su hijo. Misaki se alegraba de volver a ver a su hermano, pero sentía cierta tristeza porque el pequeño ya no iba a estar con ellos.

Takahiro llegó puntual como siempre. Mahiro al ver a su padre corrió a abrazarle y éste le cogió en brazos y comenzó a darle besos.

\- ¡Mahiro, no te imaginas lo mucho que te he echado de menos!- Dijo Takahiro sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

\- Nii-chan, ¿qué tal por Australia?- Preguntó Misaki nervioso. Su hermano se había enterado de su relación con Usagi-san y sabía que iban a tener que hablar sobre ello.

\- Bien, Misaki.- Dijo Takahiro y fue a darle un abrazo sin soltar a su hijo.- Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

\- Por supuesto, Takahiro.- Asintió el escritor. Misaki preparó café y los tres se sentaron en el sofá, con Mahiro sobre el regazo de su padre.

\- Primero que nada me gustaría deciros que me alegro mucho por vosotros dos.- Dijo Takahiro y Misaki notó como sus hombros se destensaban.- Al principio tenía mis dudas, no os voy a mentir, fue algo que me chocó mucho, no me lo esperaba para nada...bueno, la vida es así, ¿no? La verdad es que Manami y yo lo hemos hablado mucho y me ha ayudado a entenderos y ahora mismo solo puedo estar feliz de que mi hermanito y mi mejor amigo hayan encontrado a alguien especial.

\- Muchas gracias, Takahiro.- Dijo Akihiko.- Significa mucho para nosotros.

\- Vuestra situación no es fácil, por desgracia hay gente que no ve con buenos ojos ese tipo de relación, pero lo importante es que os queráis y que no dejéis que esa gente se meta en vuestro camino...y, bueno, ya sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

\- Nii-chan…- Dijo Misaki llorando.

\- No llores, Misaki, que si tú lloras yo lloro.- Le dijo su hermano sollozando levemente.

\- Papi, ¿estás llorando?- Preguntó Mahiro y rompió a llorar.- Papá está triste…

" _Vaya familia política me ha tocado"._ Pensó Akihiko suspirando. _"Al menos es mejor que la mía"_

\- No, no estoy triste, Mahiro.- Dijo su padre abrazándole. Momentos después todos consiguieron tranquilizarse y se pusieron a hablar del viaje de negocios de Takahiro.- Ha salido todo perfecto, mejor de lo que teníamos previsto.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso!- Exclamó Misaki sonriendo.

\- ¿Entonces te van a dar el ascenso?- Preguntó Akihiko.

\- Hay algo que os tengo que decir.- Dijo Takahiro mirando de reojo a Misaki.- La semana que viene volveré a Australia porque me han trasladado a allí, es un ascenso muy importante. En cuanto tenga la casa y el colegio de Mahiro, Manami y él vendrán a Australia y estaremos allí como mínimo dos años.

\- ¿Te mudas a Australia?- Murmuró Misaki sorprendido.

\- Lo he estado pensando mucho, Misaki, no me gusta estar alejado de ti pero es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera y, además, será bueno para Mahiro, aún es muy pequeño por lo que esperamos que se adapte rápidamente y acabe hablando inglés por los codos.- Explicó Takahiro.- He aceptado porque sé que ahora tienes a Usagi-san y no vas a estar solo.

\- Claro, nii-chan.- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.- Me alegro mucho por ti.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto.- Asintió Misaki y se sonrojó levemente.- Y ya lo has dicho tú, mientras esté con Usagi-san no estaré solo.

\- Takahiro, no te preocupes por Misaki, yo cuidaré de él.- Dijo Akihiko agarrándole la mano a su pareja.- Prometo que iremos a veros de vez en cuando.

\- Usagi-san, Australia está muy lejos…- Murmuró Misaki frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, son unas nueve horas de avión.- Dijo Takahiro.

\- No importa. Podemos ir en Navidad, así estaremos todos juntos.- Dijo el escritor.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Usagi-san?- Preguntó Misaki.

\- Claro, ¿no quieres?

\- Sí, sí que quiero.- Asintió Misaki sonriendo.- Por fin saldré de Japón.

\- ¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Takahiro ilusionado.- Serán unas Navidades maravillosas.

\- ¿Cuánto cuestan los billetes?- Preguntó Misaki y recibió una mirada de Akihiko que se podía interpretar como "cállate y no preguntes tonterías".- Bueno, aún faltan meses, me dará tiempo a ahorrar.

\- Yo te pagaré el billete, Misaki.- Dijo Takahiro sonriendo.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- Negó el estudiante.

\- Exacto, el billete de Misaki lo pagará el hombre de su vida.- Dijo Akihiko sonriendo, provocando que Takahiro riera.

\- Hacéis tan buena pareja…- Murmuró Takahiro y se levantó. Cogió a Mahiro y su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Debo irme ya, vendré a despedirme antes de marcharme a Australia.

\- Adiós, nii-chan.- Dijo Misaki dándole un abrazo y luego se dirigió a su sobrino.- Hasta pronto, Mahiro, espero que vuelvas a pasar unos días con nosotros en un futuro.

\- Adiós, tío Misaki.- Dijo Mahiro dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tío, luego miró al escritor.- Tío Usagi.

\- Mahiro, te voy a echar de menos y todo.- Dijo Akihiko acercándose a él. Mahiro le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós, Takahiro.

\- ¡Os veo en unos días!- Se despidió y salió del apartamento.

\- De nuevo solos.- Comentó Misaki mirando al escritor.

\- Sí, solos tú y yo.- Dijo Akihiko abrazando por detrás al menor.

\- Qué silencioso está todo…- Murmuró el estudiante.

\- Sí, se nota la ausencia de Mahiro.- Suspiró Akihiko y de repente le dio la vuelta a Misaki para mirarle a los ojos.- Bueno, ¿dónde te apetece hacerlo?¿En la encimera?¿En el sofá?¿Tal vez encima de la lavadora? Podemos darle a centrifugar para una experiencia más intensa…

\- ¡Baka!- Exclamó Misaki sonrojado y se liberó del agarre para subir a la habitación, siendo seguido por el escritor.

\- ¿En la cama? Qué clásico eres.- Comentó Akihiko sonriendo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el último capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Qué os parece la idea de hacer una especie de continuación? Estaría centrado más en la pareja egoísta y en la adopción, aunque también aparecería la romántica. No sé, lo estoy pensando, depende de lo que me digáis. Aunque de ser así no la empezaría hasta febrero porque tengo otros proyectos para diciembre y en enero no subiré nada en todo el mes por los exámenes.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia y por comentar.**

 **¡Un abrazo! :)**


End file.
